


Not enough

by Queen of Spades (4ever76)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Geralt sleeps with Yennefer, Reader is jealous, jaskier being jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever76/pseuds/Queen%20of%20Spades
Summary: You discovered Geralt and Yennefer sleeping together. Obviously, you're jealous.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/You
Comments: 14
Kudos: 106





	Not enough

**Author's Note:**

> This scene takes place in the episode 5 season 1 of the Netflix series "The Witcher", where Geralt went into the mayor's house to save Yennefer from a certain death.
> 
> Comment to let me know if you liked it, and if you have any requests!

“Jaskier, what if Geralt is dead?”You questioned, tears sliding on your cheeks. 

Geralt had rushed into the mayor's house to save Yennefer. The roof of the house had collapsed, and you were sure he was dead by now. 

“I don’t know, Y/N, I don’t know... if he survived.”Jaskier muttered, his voice breaking. 

“He can’t be dead, he can’t!”You screamed.”He can’t abandon us!”

“What are we supposed to do now without him?”Jaskier sobbed, feeling his knees weakened. 

Letting sadness invade you, you gazed at the horizon, wearily. 

“I told him not to go! That it was dangerous! I warned him! He died for the magnificent sorceress ”Chireadan, the elf doctor shouted loudly, making big gestures. 

“Just shut up! Your complains won’t bring him back to life! So if you don’t have something clever to say, just keep your mouth shut or I’ll do it for you!”You hushed him, threateningly.

The elf stared at the ground, obviously trying to avoid your gaze. 

You chuckled. You had lost Geralt. The man you loved. Nothing could heal your shattered heart. 

“I’ll write him the saddest song the world has ever known! And he’ll be the most famous witcher in the whole world!”Jaskier mourned, taking firmly his lute in his hands and preparing to sing.

The elf was heading towards the mayor’s house which was now almost completely destroyed. He wanted to check if somebody had survived, so with a determined step, he rushed to the window. Maybe the witcher and the sorceress were still alive.

When Chireadan discovered behind the window Yennefer straddling Geralt of Rivia on the floor and kissing him fiercely, he grinned. 

“Geralt of Rivia will be the first witcher to enter history! People will sing his name! He’ll be forever remembered!”Jaskier cried.

“Come here, bard.”The elf said, still staring at Yennefer and the witcher.”Your song won’t be needed.”

“Geralt?”Jaskier asked.

With sudden hope, he ran towards Chireadan. When he glanced at the window, he saw Geralt and Yennefer having sex on the cold floor, without caring about being seen or heard. They were moaning endlessly and kissing like wild beasts. 

“Oh oh.”Jaskier stated, a huge smile appearing on his lips.”Y/N, bring yourself over here! Geralt is alive! You’ll never guess what he is doing!”

Wiping your tears away, you headed towards Jaskier. 

Geralt was alive. 

You needed evidence. With excitement and relief, you got closer to the window and looked steadily at what made Jaskier and the elf so joyful. 

And then you saw it with your own eyes. 

Yennefer straddling Geralt. Her dress revealed her muscular thighs. Her hand was on Geralt’s hair while he was holding tightly her hips, keeping her moving. Both of them were gasping and sweating, and even though it hurts you, you couldn’t look away. 

Tears were beginning to fall on your face, and you felt anger taking over your body.  
Shivering, you clenched a tight fist. 

This is what he was doing while you were worrying about his welfare?

Making love to a woman, you despised. 

And now, you hated her even more. 

You thought Geralt wasn’t interested in relationships, yet, he was sleeping with a woman he had just met two hours earlier. Feeling jealousy run through your body, you took a last glance at Geralt and Yennefer. They were having pleasure, and you were the one hurt. 

Why was life so unfair?

Taking a deep breath, you began to ran away in the woods. You didn’t care about the monsters that lived in the woods, the most powerful monsters were the ones you didn’t think about. The ones you cared about. The ones you loved. 

You kept running, even if your feet were hurting. 

Geralt had chosen Yennefer over you. He chose a woman he barely knew over you, one of his dearest and only friends. You believed he cared, though he only used you.  
More enraged than ever, you hit with your fist the nearest tree. Your fingers were bleeding, and the skin was already bruising.  
It was painful, but you needed to feel alive. 

You loved him, and he broke you. 

When people first told you there was a thin line between love and hate, you didn’t believe them, but now you knew.

You hated Geralt of Rivia deeply and hopelessly. 

*****

“Geralt!”Jaskier screamed, running towards his friend. 

“Jaskier.”Geralt muttered. 

Geralt looked around and stared at your things on the floor. You had forgotten your belongings. The White Wolf gazed at your possessions laying on the ground, and then glanced at Jaskier. 

“Where’s Y/N?”He questioned, still observing your things.

“Y/N left.”

“What? Why would she do that?”Geralt asked with wide eyes. 

Jaskier chuckled and hesitated to tell him the truth. 

“Where Y/N is going? Do we need to wait for her?”The White Wolf questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

“She won’t come back, Geralt. Y/N is gone.”

“Gone?”Geralt whispered, trying to understand. 

“We saw you with Yennefer. You were… You were holding each other and all that stuff, you know?”

Geralt nodded, still unable to grasp the meaning of all of this. 

“Well, let’s say that Y/N cares deeply about you. Very very very very deeply.”The bard declared with a dramatic tone. 

Geralt scratched his neck, amazed at Jaskier’s confession. 

“Y/N has feelings…”The witcher stated. 

The bard nodded. 

“Y/N has feelings for me?”Geralt finally asked, astonished. 

“Yes!”Jaskier shouted.

Open-mouthed, Geralt was standing motionless, in front of his friend. 

“That’s tragic and still so beautiful! I need to make that into a song! I am sure Y/N will love it! It’ll be the most heart-breaking song in the whole world.”

“Hmm.”The White Wolf mumbled, deep in thought. 

You fled because of your feelings and couldn’t stand watching Yennefer and the man you loved sleeping together. Geralt felt startled and helpless. He didn’t think that a woman such as you could love a witcher. Geralt had nothing to offer you. No place to stay, no house, no friend, no reputation, no baby. With him, you would have lived a life filled with danger, fear, prejudice, blood, wild monsters and coins.  
He had nothing more to offer you than this miserable life. He thought it was selfish to ask you to stay with him, to have you for himself, because you deserved better.  
Geralt was used to people saying they’ll stay forever, and leaving him alone after some time. He was protecting himself from this promise you may have not kept. 

“Geralt? Are you okay?”Jaskier asked, frowning. 

“Hmm.”Geralt replied, feeling sadness and regret enveloped his mind. 

He had nothing more to offer but his heart and for you it was enough. Though, he didn't know until now. 

“What are we going to do, Geralt? Without Y/N, I will no longer have an audience for my songs. How am I supposed to do?”The bard declared, his face breaking down. 

“We are going to chase monsters, Jaskier. The worst monsters.”Geralt answered, a forced smile appearing on his lips. 

“What monsters?”

“The enemies of all beings.”The witcher declared, taking a deep breath.

"What enemies?"The bard asked, fearing for his life.

"Doubts and fears."The White Wolf declared, heading towards the woods without waiting for Jaskier to follow. 

This time, Geralt was going to face his greatest fear. 

The fear of not being loved in return.


End file.
